


Finding Your Way Home

by mourninghope (orphan_account)



Series: Pack [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 13:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1472299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mourninghope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parrish heads up to see Isaac two months after the events in Homecoming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Isaac slapped his hands against his desk and stood; his chair skidded across the floor to crash against the wall. The beta tangled his fingers in his curls and pulled, breath hissing from between clenched teeth. He paced a tight circle around his room, stopping in front of his desk to stare, unblinking, at the open email window. He fumbled for the chair and sat heavily, then dragged himself close to the desk. Cracking his neck, he centered his hands above the keys and began typing.

_Parrish,  
I’ve been thinking about our talk at the hospital and about how I left without saying goodbye. The truth is that I wasn’t sure what to say. Didn’t trust myself enough to be honest with you. You told me so much about yourself, things I don’t think you’d ever told anyone and I couldn’t do the same._

_There’s a lot about me that you don’t know. John or Melissa would probably answer any questions you asked but you should hear it from me. The thing is, I don’t know how to tell you. I don’t know how to tell you about my past because if I do that’ll make it real. It will make everything that my dad did real. It will make Allison’s death real._

_I’m sorry about that. I’m sorry I left without a word. I didn’t know what to say. I hope you can forgive me. I hope that we can talk. Soon._

_Yours,  
Blondie _

Breathing out roughly, Isaac hit send before he could change his mind. He closed the computer and headed downstairs, curling up on the couch beside Scott. The beta tugged Isaac’s curls and the blond scooted closer, laying his head on his pack mate’s thigh.

“You okay,” Scott asked, carding his fingers through the blond curls. “You’ve been out of sorts since we came home.”

“Just a lot on my mind, Scott.”

“And by a lot on your mind, you mean Parrish, right?”

Isaac whined, rubbing his cheek against Scott’s thigh and the other beta curled his fingers against the blond’s cheek.

“It’s not that obvious. I just know you. I mean, c’mon Isaac, you snuck out of the house to visit him at the hospital without letting anyone know and came home smelling wrecked. Y’know, the way Derek smells when Stiles gets hurt? All alpha-like. It was kinda hot,” Scott teased.

“I’m so confused, Scott. So fucking confused.”

“Yeah. I get that. Omegas bring that out in us, just like they do in alphas. Don’t worry about it too much, Isaac.”

+++

“That’s it! Parrish, clock out. Go home. Go to a movie or get dinner. Just go.” The Sheriff huffed, flicking a paperclip at the deputy.

Flushing, Parrish looked up from the email he’d been staring at. “I’m fine, sir.”

“Bullshit. I’ve watched you stare at that screen for an hour now. Not to mention the fact that you smell like a train wreck waiting to happen. Every alpha and beta on the payroll is on edge and walking on eggshells around you. You need to leave, son, before one of these idiots tries to make everything all better and we end up having to file a harassment lawsuit on someone in our own office.”  
Parrish sighed and closed the email, logging out of the system. “Sir, I’d like to take two weeks of vacation time if I could,” he said while staring resolutely at his desk.

“Yeah?”

“Uh, yeah. Please, sir.” Standing, Parrish straightened his shirt cuffs. “I need to get out of town for a while.” 

John smiled, arching a brow at the deputy. “Huh. Sure. I think we can swing two weeks leave, son.” 

Parrish laughed, shaking his head. “You’ve been spending way too much time with Derek, sir. Thanks though.”

“No problem. Tell Stiles to call me.” Smile turning into a grin, Stilinski turned his attention back to his computer, swallowing a laugh at the strangled sound the deputy made as he hotfooted it out of the station.

Five minutes after Parrish left, John called his son. “He’s on his way. Why don’t the rest of you head on down?”

+++

Parrish slung his duffel bag across the cab of his beat up old Ford F-150. The engine turned over with a cough and a wheeze; the omega pulled away from the curb and swung the rusty red truck into traffic. The words from Isaac’s email tumbled through his mind as he eased onto the expressway. “Oh, Blondie, the fuck am I gonna do with you?”

Shaking his head sharply, he rolled down the window and turned on the radio, fiddling with the dial until the snap and pop of static laden classic rock filled the cab. He let himself get lost in the drive, singing along at the top of his lungs. It was freeing, being by himself on the highway with good music pounding in his ears; by the time he pulled up to the curb at the bottom of a very tall hill, Parrish was loose-limbed and feeling good. 

Parrish grabbed his bag and hopped out of the truck. “Holy shit!” Laughing helplessly, he regarded the long line of concrete steps leading up to the front porch with trepidation. “This better be worth it.

++++

Isaac threw himself onto the couch and swung his feet up over the arm, crossing his ankles as he folded his arms beneath his head. The house was peaceful. Quiet. Everyone had, for once, taken off and left Isaac alone. His eyes drifted closed and he turned his face toward the windows, letting the sunlight warm his skin; a cool breeze fluttered the sheer white curtains hanging over the front windows, teasing Isaac’s nose with the scent of cool, spiced citrus and gun oil. 

He inhaled deeply; the scent curled his toes and he arched his back, groaning at the delicious stretch along his back. Longing curled in his belly, hot and tight; it made the fine hair on his arms stand on end. The sudden triple knock on the front door made him flail and fall, cracking his knees sharply on the floor.

The door swung open slowly, Parrish easing his head around the jam. “Hello?”

“H-hey. Hey! Parrish. Um. Hi,” Isaac stammered. Blushing hotly, he scrambled to his feet and stuffed his hands in his back pocket. “C-come on in. Come in.”

Smiling, Parrish stepped into the house, dropped his duffel and closed the door. “Hey, Blondie.”

“Hi.” Isaac dragged in another deep breath, eyes moving over Parrish’s face.

“You said that already.” The omega’s smile widened and he toed off his shoes and socks to press his toes into the floor; he rocked up onto the balls of his feet and moved his head to catch Isaac’s eyes. 

“Oh, yeah. Guess I did.” The beta bit back a nervous giggle before clearing his throat. “So. You’re here.”

“Yeah. I am.” Nodding, Parrish stalked closer, stopping with less than a foot between himself and Isaac so that he had to lift his chin to keep the eye contact.

“Um. Why?”

Shrugging, Parrish leaned closer, skimming his nose along the edge of Isaac’s jaw, inhaling his warm, sunshine and dust scent. “Because you disappeared. And then you wrote me this amazing, rambling email. Almost two months later.”

Growling softly, Isaac clenched his eyes closed and pressed his nose to the omega’s temple, nuzzling against the pulse there. “School. Y’know? I couldn’t stay. I… I wanted to. I wanted to stay so bad.”

“You didn’t say goodbye, Blondie,” Parrish muttered darkly, lips brushing the corner of Isaac’s mouth as he spoke.

Inhaling sharply, Isaac leaned away and lifted his hands to frame the omega’s face with trembling fingers. Breathing raggedly, the beta traced his thumbs along the curve of Parrish’s cheekbones and settled his fingertips against the pheromone soaked hollows behind the omega’s ears. “I couldn’t say goodbye. I think it would have killed me.”

“Huh.” Parrish huffed and his scent sharpened as he tucked his long fingers into Isaac’s front pockets. Smiling softly, he swept his lips across Isaac’s, rumbling approvingly when the beta chased after his kiss with a hungry little whimper.  
Isaac stroked his tongue across Parrish’s bottom lip, groaning when the omega opened up to him; the beta dipped into the other’s sweet mouth and Parrish arched into the kiss, pressing closer as he curled his tongue around Isaac’s before easing away to press his forehead against the other’s.

“Isaac,” Parrish whispered, lashes fluttering as he struggled to catch his breath. “You don’t get to run away again, baby. Not ever.”

“No?” Isaac pressed soft kisses to Parrish’s eyelids before dragging his nose down the omega’s cheek. He paused, briefly, to nip the man’s earlobe before burrowing his nose behind the omega’s ear, tongue lapping tenderly at the slick skin there, drawing the sweet flavor into his mouth. 

“Oh, definitely not,” Parrish said, biting back a low moan as he tipped his head to the side. A full body shudder wracked his frame as Isaac palmed his throat, squeezing once before dropping his hand to the omega’s shoulder; the beta stroked down the long line of Parrish’s arm, tangling their fingers together.  
Panting hotly, Isaac nosed under the omega’s chin, tonguing the bump of his Adam’s apple before nuzzling into the tempting pocket of scent behind his other ear. He drew away after three long, wet licks to press another soft kiss to Parrish’s lips, tracing the scars with the tip of his tongue. “I’m really glad you’re here,” the beta whispered, smiling shyly.

“Me too. So, how about you show me how well you can provide for me,” Parrish teased before kissing the tip of Isaac’s nose. “I’m starving.” 

Laughing, Isaac gave Parrish a light shove toward the couch. “Sit,” he commanded. “Put your feet up. I’ll see what I can scrounge up in the kitchen. Course,” he added, “we may have to order out. I don’t think we’ve bought groceries in a while.”

Parrish laughed, settling on the couch in a half-lotus. “Whatever, Isaac. I’m not picky, just hungry.” 

“That was good. Like really good,” Parrish said, setting his plate on the coffee table before relaxing back into the couch, his shoulder pressed tight to Isaac’s. 

“You’re gushing over a couple fried bologna sandwiches and Cheetos?” Isaac grabbed their plates and took them to the kitchen. 

“Oh my God, yes!” The omega rolled to his feet and followed, crowding Isaac against the sink as the beta ran water to wash up their handful of dishes. “It’s been years since I’ve indulged in junk like that.”

“So weird.” Shaking his head, Isaac leaned into Parrish, sighing at the way the omega slotted in perfectly against his back. “So. How long can you stay?”

“Two weeks,” Parrish murmured, kissing the sweet spot behind Isaac’s ear; he let his tongue lap against the hot, slightly swollen flesh, teasing out a drop of pheromone laden perspiration. 

“Two weeks, huh?” Isaac closed his eyes, letting his head drop forward as the omega nuzzled at the back of his neck. “Then what?”

“I don’t know but we’ll figure it out. C’mon. Finish the dishes later,” the omega cajoled, sliding his hands into Isaac’s front pockets. “Come cuddle with me. Please.”


	2. Chapter 2

Growling contentedly, Parrish tightened his arm around Isaac’s waist, fingers skimming the soft skin revealed by the teen’s rucked up polo. He pushed his nose more tightly into the pocket of scent behind the beta’s ear and slung a heavy thigh over Isaac’s hip as he settled his own against the blond’s firm ass. 

“Morning,” Isaac murmured, voice sleep heavy and thick as he nestled against the omega. Rolling his hips, Isaac flushed at the feel of Parrish’s hard, slim little cock nestled against him.

“Good morning, Blondie,” Parrish whispered as he nipped the soft skin of Isaac’s throat. At the beta’s growling moan, he fastened his lips to the heated flesh, suckling gently. “Mnn. Love the way you taste. I dreamt about his, you know. About how you’d taste; your scent was so perfect and clean that night at the Sheriff’s that it was hard to keep my distance.”

“God, Parrish!” Isaac squirmed, panting. The beta nuzzled his lips against the hard curve of Parrish’s bicep as the omega curled the arm the beta was pillowed on to stroke the tangled curls. He slid his other hand lower to teasingly circle the teen’s navel before pressing his palm flat against the fluttering muscles, pinking slipping under the waist of Isaac’s khakis. 

“I didn’t know what to make of you, so shy and earnest. So young. Beautiful. I almost felt dirty when I left that night because you made me wish, for the first time, that I wasn’t taking those damned suppressants. I wondered if I’d smell as good and as right to you as you did to me.” Parrish rolled his hips, rutting against Isaac’s ass as he spoke, voice rough and raspy. 

Whining high in his throat, Isaac turned his head, forcing Parrish to rise up so the beta could see him. “You… I… I was so confused that night. You were so perfect but I couldn’t smell you and it tied me up in knots.” He inhaled deeply as Parrish pressed an almost chaste kiss to the corner of his mouth. “And then, that night, when we found you I could. Beneath all the pain and blood I could smell you and I thought I was gonna die because I couldn’t fix it.” 

Smiling softly, Parrish pressed kiss after kiss to the side of Isaac’s face. “Even after I shot you,” he asked, nosing tenderly at the barely visible line of scar tissue marring the beta’s perfect cheek. 

“Wasn’t your fault. You were scared and really fucking hurt. I don’t blame you.” Isaac squirmed and shifted, Parrish moving with him until the beta was stretched out beneath the omega, Parrish settling into the space between his thighs with a shuddering breath that ruffled Isaac’s curls. 

“You’re fucking amazing. You know that right,” Parrish asked as he let Isaac take more of his weight. He grinned when the beta pressed his feet flat against the couch and bent his knees.

Isaac blushed hotly and hid his face against the omega’s throat; he kissed his way to the scent gland beneath the others ear and lapped at it with little flicks of his tongue. “Nope. Just me. Me and totally drunk on you right now,” he said admitted, chuckling.

“Right there with you, Blondie.” Reluctantly, Parrish sat up, resting his weight on his heels as he ran his from Isaac’s hips to his knees. “I’m going to go shower and then I thought you could, maybe, show me around?”

Swallowing, Isaac nodded, dropping one foot to the floor as he sat up. “Yeah. I could do that,” he murmured as he pressed his forehead against Parrish’s chin; he relaxed when the omega’s hands slid through his hair. 

“Good.” Parrish pressed a kiss to the crown of Isaac’s head, then stood. “Hey, Isaac?”

“Yeah?” Blinking owlishly, Isaac stared up at the omega, a shy smile quirking his lips.

“Soon. I promise,” Parrish whispered, brushing the tips of his fingers over the beta’s cheeks before he turned to head upstairs.

+++

“How’re the pancakes,” Parrish asked as he dragged his fingers through the mound of whipped cream on his waffle; eyes heavy lidded and shining, the omega stared at Isaac as he began to slowly lick the length of his fingers, tongue curling to drag the cream into his mouth.

“G-good,” the beta squeaked before clearing his throat roughly and knocking his foot against the omega’s beneath the table. “You’re awful, you know that right?”

“No. I’m beautiful,” Parrish retorted before sliding both digits into his mouth, licking and sucking every last drop clean. “And a tease.”

“Oh. My. God.” Choking back a harsh groan, Isaac grabbed his coffee and took a long swallow of the scalding liquid. “So cannot take you in public. Ever. Again. No one else gets to see you like this. Just me. Mine,” he sputtered, setting down the mug when he realized his hands were shaking.

“Hmn. Your eyes are glowing,” Parrish teased, flashing the beta a knowing, way too cocky smirk. 

Rolling his eyes, Isaac glanced around the diner before sticking his tongue out. “That’s entirely your fault. Now stop teasing and eat! You wanted a tour, remember?”

+++

“So, seriously, Blondie, explain to me why there are coed dorms again?” Parrish sidestepped a tall alpha, his eyes dropping to the pavement when the male’s nostrils flared; he relaxed when Isaac stepped close, linking their fingers.

“The administration said something about fostering understanding between the genders but really it was hell. Young alphas are no better than Neanderthals regardless of sex. Plus, when you put that many omegas together they start cycling together and not even betas are safe at that point.” Snorting, Isaac steered Parrish around a gaggle of freshmen beta. “Hopefully, they’ll rethink this soon. 

Typically, rooms are assigned by gender. Stiles and Scott had to pull strings to room together but yeah… Usually omegas room with omegas, alphas with alphas… You get the point.” 

“Shit. It was bad enough sharing classes. I can’t even imagine living like that.” Parrish gave a full body shudder, as if shaking off the thought.

“Yeah. It sucked.” 

+++

They tumbled into the house just after dusk, laughing and smiling, their arms laden with grocery bags. Just as Isaac dumped his load on the island in the kitchen his phone went off. He answered with a chipper, “hello,” his eyes tracking Parrish as the omega started putting things away.

_“Hey! How’s things? Sorry we left without warning. Dad called though, said he and Melissa wanted to spend time with us and I forgot to leave a note or call or anything. Sorry.”_

Laughing, Isaac tucked the phone between his shoulder and ear. “It’s fine, Stiles. I uh. Parrish is here so… Yeah.”

_“Oooh. How’s that going?”_

“It’s… It’s good, Stiles,” he mumbled, flushing when Parrish leaned against his back to slide something into the fridge. “Really good.”

“Good. Good. So, we’ll be here till next Sunday. Not this coming Sunday, as in like five days from now but next. Just, y’know, don’t do anything I wouldn’t do and call if you need something.” 

“Um. Sure. Yeah. Listen, I gotta go. You guys have fun, okay?”

_“Yup. You too. But, y’know, not too much!”_

“I totally think we got set up.” Laughing, Isaac slipped away from Parrish, jumping when the omega swatted his ass.

“Definitely got set up,” Parrish confirmed, thinking back to his conversation with the Sheriff. “But I think I’m pretty okay with that, Blondie.”

“Yeah. Me too.”


	3. Chapter 3

The spiced-citrus tang of Parrish’s scent had been intensifying day by day, driving Isaac crazy; on Friday he refused to let the omega leave the house and had spent that night wrapped around Parrish, the omega clutched tightly to his chest in a reversal of their usual sleeping arrangement.

Isaac woke after only two hours of sleep, feeling energized and on edge, tangled up with Parrish.   
Waking in a tangle of his pack mate’s limbs was Isaac’s favorite thing but waking up tangled with Parrish was even better. 

The omega was long limbed and solid in his arms, his skin golden in the morning light streaming through the window and saturated with their comingled scents. Nestling closer, Isaac twined their fingers together over Parrish’s abdomen and slid one slim thigh between the omega’s muscular legs; he smirked when the deputy’s thighs clenched, ass grinding against the beta’s leg.

“’M hot,” Parrish mumbled, hips writhing.

“I know.” Isaac rocked against Parrish, grinding his thigh against the omega’s ass. “You’ve got a fever. Not too bad yet,” he whispered, clutching the deputy’s hip to guide the frantic circling of his hips. 

Suddenly, the omega gasped, hips jerking and Isaac rumbled low in his throat, nuzzling the omega’s throat. “That’s it… Shhh,” he whispered, easing his leg from between Parrish’s thigh. Pressing a kiss to Parrish’s temple, Isaac slipped off the bed. 

“There’re two bottles in my bag,” Parrish murmured, sitting up slowly to rest against Isaac’s headboard, fumbling at the button of his jeans. “We need them before this gets too bad.”

“Okay.” Nodding, Isaac pushed Parrish’s hands out of the way and opened his pants, sliding them, and his boxers, down the omega’s legs, stroking the feverish skin with shaking fingers. “Just rest a bit; I’ll get them,” he promised, backing reluctantly out of the room. 

Isaac returned with the bottles and a damp cloth. He tossed the bottles to the trembling omega who caught them with a shaky, uncertain smile. “So, um… Doctor Deaton formulated these. He’s a specialist I know from my time in the military. They’ll trick my body into responding as if you were an alpha.”

“Oh?” Isaac crawled up the bed to kneel beside the omega’s hip, laying his trembling fingers on Parrish’s abdomen.

“Uh. Yeah.” Nodding, Parrish swallowed hard as he stared down at the little bottles. “I… I contacted him after you left. Asked him if there was anything he could do so that I wouldn’t have to find an alpha. I don’t want anyone else but biology is what it is,” he finished, shrugging.

“Yeah?” Isaac ran the cool damp rag over the omega’s forehead and down his throat as he offered the other a small, shy smile. 

“Yeah.” The omega, after reading the labels, offered Isaac one of the bottles. “Need to take them now but, if you change your mind, we can always stop and I… I can go.”

Eyes flashing blue, Isaac snarled, claws popping holes in the bottle as he ripped off the top. “You’re not going anywhere, Parrish. No. Where,” he rasped, upending the bottle directly into his mouth; he swallowed dry, eyes on Parrish as the omega did the same.

“Brandon,” Parrish offered quietly, taking the bottle from Isaac’s suddenly slack fingers. 

“Brandon,” the beta repeated, voice soft despite the growl reverberating beneath the single word. He smiled, wide and bright as he stretched out on his back beside the omega, fingers just touching the other’s sweat-slicked hip. “So, um, I should just let you know that I’ve never done this before.” 

Biting his lips, Parrish rolled to his side and propped his head on his hand, leaning over the flushed beta. “I think you can figure it out, Blondie,” he whispered, stroking his knuckles over Isaac’s cheek as he glanced down the length of the beta’s body, eyes lingering on the outline of his cock, stretched thick and hard beneath his khakis. 

“Yeah. Probably,” Isaac agreed. He bit his lips as Parrish slipped his hand beneath the waistband of his khakis to curl strong fingers around his cock. “Fuck!”

With a deep, throaty chuckle, Parrish arched over Isaac and turned his head; he gasped when the beta, growling, lunged upwards, piercing the heated patch of skin just behind his ear with sharp teeth, suckling hungrily on the pheromone laden blood that spilled into his mouth. “Oh, God, Isaac!” 

The omega let go of Isaac’s cock long enough to open the beta’s pants, shoving at them as Isaac’s strong suckling tapered off. “Mnn…. You taste so good,” he husked, voice ragged as he began to lap at the omega’s long throat.

Parrish rubbed his cheek against Isaac’s temple before nosing his way to the beta’s throat, burrowing his nose behind the other’s ear. “I’m going to bite you now,” he whispered, scraping his teeth that sweet spot before biting down sharply. Groaning, Parrish sucked strong and hard; he let his hand find Isaac’s aching cock and stroked, smoothing the dripping pre all down the shaft. 

Gasping, Isaac wrapped his hand around the omega’s, tightening his grip as he pumped his hips up into the other’s hand; his knot, small compared to an alpha’s, began to swell and Parrish wrapped his fingers around the growing bulge, squeezing it rhythmically, every pump of his fist jerking a strangled sound out of Isaac’s throat. 

“S-stop, Pa-Brandon. I’m… Fuck,” the beta whimpered, spilling in long ropes over Isaac’s fingers. 

Eyes flashing amber, Parrish held Isaac’s gaze and wrapped his lips around the head of Isaac’s dick catching the last two pulses on his tongue before taking Isaac to his knot, lips caressing the thick ball of flesh as he swallowed around the silky head. 

Isaac cupped the back of Parrish’s head, hips bucking when the omega swallowed around his cock. Humming, Parrish eased off Isaac’s cock, swirling his tongue around the head before allowing Isaac to pull him up into a heated kiss. The omega fucked his tongue in and out of the beta’s mouth as he swung a leg over the other’s hips, Isaac’s cock slotting against his dripping hole. 

Whining, the beta clutched at Parrish’s hips, rutting against the omega’s slick soaked, swollen hole. Gasping, Parrish broke the kiss and twisted his hips, forcing the thick head of Isaac’s cock to lodge just inside the spasming ring of muscle. 

“So tight,” Isaac growled, legs shaking as the omega worked himself down the beta’s thick cock, inch by slow inch. “I need… I…”

Smiling, Parrish began to move, bracing against Isaac’s knees as the beta raised them, rising to meet every downward twist of the omega’s hips. “I’ll get us there, Blondie. Oh, fuck!” Parrish’s breath punched from his chest as Isaac flipped the omega beneath him and reared back to deepen the angle of his thrusts, each one grinding the swell of his knot against Parrish’s loose, dripping hole.

Eyes clenched tight, Isaac keened, his thrusts becoming uneven and Parrish bore down, crying out sharply when the beta’s knot popped into his grasping hole.


	4. Chapter 4

“Mnn…” Parrish carded his fingers through Isaac’s hair as the beta collapsed, burying his face in the omega’s throat as his cock pulsed and twitched inside the other’s body; Isaac whimpered every time Parrish clenched his ass, hips twitching of their own volition.

“I’ll move in a second,” Isaac groaned. “Won’t stay tied as long as… As long as you probably need.”

“Just means we can go again,” the omega murmured, tugging on Isaac’s hair until the beta pulled back to meet his eyes. 

“Yeah?” Isaac shifted his hips and his cock slipped out of Parrish, making the omega whine low and long.

“Fuck,” Parrish groaned, clutching at Isaac’s shoulders; he gasped, hips arching as Isaac slid two slim fingers into his soaking, puffy hole, running them around the swollen rim. 

“I’m sorry.” Brushing a soft kiss to his omega’s brow, Isaac moved down the other’s body, urging Parrish to drape his trembling thighs over his shoulders. Gently, Isaac withdrew his fingers and dropped his mouth to the smooth stretch of skin beneath Parrish’s cock; he sucked a bruise onto the velvety soft skin and pushed three fingers into the omega, groaning when Parrish writhed, clenching down around the digits moving slowly inside his body. 

Isaac drags his nose up the underside of Parrish’s stubby little cock as he eases a fourth finger into the omega’s dripping hole. Tucking his thumb tight to his palm, he sucks the plump head into his mouth and, applying light pressure, pushes his hand into the other’s body; the beta growls at the way Parrish’s muscles ripple around his hand. 

Making a fist inside the tight, slick heat, Isaac twists his hand until Parrish clamps down hard around his wrist, body bowing off the bed, tight as a bowstring. Humming approval, the beta traced his tongue over the faint scars marring the omega’s cock before swallowing him down and pressing his nose into the sweat damp skin of his groin. 

“Fuck! Isaac… Isaac...” Gasping, Parrish fisted the sheets and rolled his hips upward, fucking into the other’s mouth as Isaac began gently pumping his fist in the omega’s tight channel. Isaac’s knuckles scraped the sensitive pad of flesh over and over again as Parrish writhed, wringing a dry, screaming climax out of the omega.

Pulling off Parrish’s cock with a lewd pop, Isaac sat back on his heels, Parrish’s legs sliding down to hook over his elbows. Arching a brow, he twisted his hand slowly and opened his fingers, the omega keening softly as Isaac slipped his hand free. “That’s it, babe. Easy,” Isaac crooned, wiping his hand on the sheets before grabbing Parrish’s hips and rolling him onto his stomach. “You’re doing so good.”

“My God,” Parrish gasped, nuzzling into the pillow as he fought to catch his breath. “How did… How did you even think of that,” he asked, cracking open an eye to stare at Isaac over one heaving shoulder. 

Flushing, the beta slid down the bed, palming Parrish’s ass and spreading him open; he stared down at the swollen, gaping flesh for a long minute before straddling the omega’s calves. “You needed a bigger knot. I gave you one.” With a slow smile, Isaac stretched out along the other’s legs, pinning him to the bed. Nosing into the crack of Parrish’s ass, Isaac began lapping at the tender flesh with long slow strokes of his tongue. He kept it up until Parrish was once again a gasping, shaking mess and his own lips and chin were covered with slick. Closing his mouth over the omega’s hole Isaac fucked his tongue in deep, growling at the heady taste; he drank, sucked and nipped until Parrish tasted of nothing but his own, clean slick.

Isaac sat up and scrubbed one hand over his face. The beta resettled on Parrish’s thighs, just behind the omega’s ass, and pushed his cock down, between the muscular cheeks. The omega was sloppy wet and open, the muscle fluttering as Isaac slid inside with one hard thrust. Bracing his hands on either side of Parrish’s shoulders, he began to move, fucking into the omega with long, jarring thrusts, his swollen knot catching on the rim every time he pulled out.

Parrish lifted his hips, ground back against Isaac’s thrusts as he braced his palms against the headboard; each thick slide of Isaac’s cock inside his body, every tug of his knot on the tender muscle of his rim, punched a grunt from his chest. He keened when Isaac dug claws lightly into his hips and pressed close and tight along his back, knot pulsing as he began to spill. 

Panting, Isaac kissed the shell of Parrish’s ear, then nuzzled just behind to nip at the scent gland there. “Mine!”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who stuck with me! Ya'll are awesome!

Isaac lay curled tight behind Parrish, one hand clutching the omega’s hip, the other curled beneath the deputy’s neck as he lazily fucked into his rippling hole with long, slow strokes. He mimicked the motion of his hips, driving the thick flesh-toned dildo between Parrish’s lips; the omega hollowed his cheeks as he swallowed the toy down to the thick, knotted base. “Doing so good, babe,” Isaac whispered, his voice hoarse, as he eased the toy out of Parrish’s mouth.

Kissing the back of the deputy’s neck, Isaac transferred the toy cock to his other hand as he carefully rolled them so that Parrish was stretched out on his stomach, Isaac’s cock still buried inside him. Settling his legs on either side of the omega, Isaac eased up onto his knees and palmed Parrish’s ass; he spread him open with one hand, fucking slowly into the other’s stretched and swollen hole. 

Parrish whined, shifting weakly against the bed. “Need more, Isaac. Please.” 

“Shh… I’ll get you there, babe. You know I will,” the alpha soothed. Shifting his weight, Isaac pulled back until nothing but the head of his cock was lodged inside Parrish’s body. Isaac slid the toy along his own cock, coating it in slick before he notched the head against the rim of Parrish’s hole and pushed, groaning at the way the omega’s body opened up for it. Swallowing hard, his throat clicking dryly, Isaac ran a finger around Parrish’s rim, loosening it just enough to force the knotted base of the toy inside the omega’s body alongside his cock.

Shuddering, Parrish clutched at Isaac’s hip, blunt nails digging into his skin as the beta began to move, every slap of his hips rocking the toy, the knot scraping over raw nerve endings inside Parrish and sending jolts of pleasure-pain sparking along Isaac’s overused cock. With a sudden burst of energy, Isaac hauled Parrish up onto his knees and began to drive into him with quick, snaps of his hips, his swelling knot tugging on the rim with every outward pull. 

“Isaac!” Parrish wailed as the beta pressed him back into the bed, rhythm faltering as he seated his knot and came, filling the omega with his seed. 

+++

“Kill me now,” Parrish muttered, running his dry tongue over his equally dry lips. 

“Only if you kill me first.” Groaning, Isaac pressed a kiss to the back of Parrish’s neck, then sat up. 

Laughing, the omega flopped onto his back and ran his palm down Isaac’s back. “Never gonna happen, Blondie.” 

Isaac glanced over his shoulder and smiled softly. “How’re you feeling?”

“Like you spent the last four days fucking me raw,” he admitted, scrubbing his hands over his face. “And maybe a little like my ass is never gonna be the same.”

“Huh. Probably because I did spend four days fucking you raw.” The beta slapped Parrish’s hip lightly and stood, stretching hard. “And we should probably take a shower.”

“And do laundry. Maybe open some windows,” Parrish added, sitting up with a low whimper. “Fuck… How is it that I can hurt this bad everywhere and still feel absolutely amazing?” 

“I know, right?” Isaac grabbed Parrish’s hand and helped him up. Isaac pressed a kiss to the deputy’s jaw, smiling at the way their scents mingled. 

“I’ve got a question for you, Isaac,” Parrish said as they made their way to the bathroom. 

“What’s up?” Isaac glanced at Parrish as he got the shower started.

“So, we took the pills right? I mean, obviously we took the pills or I’d still be in agony right now but… You want this, right?”

“What? Of course I do!” Isaac tugged him close and kissed him slow and wet and sweet despite the heat-breath they both had. “I wouldn’t have taken the pill if I didn’t.”

+++

“You’ll come down next weekend,” Parrish asked as he tossed his duffel into the truck, laughing when Isaac plastered himself against the omega’s back. 

“Yeah,” he said softly, nuzzling his lips over the scent-gland behind Parrish’s ear. “You’ll call, right?” 

“Try and stop me.” Parrish turned in Isaac’s arms, wrapping his own around the beta’s neck. “I’m going to miss you, Blondie.” 

“Me too.” Isaac kissed the omega softly, then stepped away. He shoved his hands in his pockets when Parrish climbed into the old truck. He didn’t head back into the house until the F-150 vanished from sight.


End file.
